A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a liquid crystal panel and polarizers disposed on or under the liquid crystal panel, and also include various functionalized optical elements in addition to the polarizers.
The LCD may display images by changing orientation of liquid crystals by pixels of the liquid crystal panel. Since the LCD is not a self-emissive element, it conventionally has a light source such as a backlight unit (BLU) on the underlying polarizer of the liquid crystal panel, and displays images by transmitting light emitted from the light source through the panel.